Seven Things I Hate About You – BlaisexLavender
by EriaHime
Summary: There are seven things Lavender hates about Blaise from the moment they met, and these are seven moments that highlight each specific thing. Similarities between this and my fanfiction Doomed from the Start, since they follow about the same plotline.
1. 1 Rude

There was an incredibly long list on why Lavender Brown hated Blaise Zabini. She could possibly go on for hours talking about everything on that list, but all-in-all, it could be compacted into seven things she discovered as she figured out more about him. One of the main things she hated was he was rude. She had learned this halfway through sixth year in their first encounter. She had been hiding herself in an isolated part of the library while she cried quietly.

She and Ron had broken up after the incident in the hospital wing. Why did he have to say that wretched girl's name instead of hers? It was unfair. Lavender had loved him dearly, and she would have done anything for him. Why?

Blaise had been looking for books whilst doing his own personal research and just happened to spot her. Though he himself didn't bother with the school's gossip, he did vaguely remembering some students talking about the girl – what was her name again? – and one of the ginger idiots. As the Slytherin male watched her, his lips tightened in distaste. Perhaps he should have just taken his books and left, but his feet stayed firmly in place.

Lavender didn't realize anyone was around her. After all, hardly anyone ventured into this section because the books were rather dark and almost morbid when it came to reading. It wasn't until after a few moments before she noticed someone was standing right in front of her. She dried her eyes with the sleeve of her robe and looked up at the stranger. Slight fear and recognition flashed through her eyes when she saw which House he belonged to. Then it changed to anger.

"Well go on. Laugh. It's all you Slytherins care about anyway, right," she spat bitterly.

The corners of his lips twitched as she spoke, but he just stared at her until he began moving over toward her. As much as she wanted to flinch back, she stood her ground even though tears were still filling her eyes. His hand reached into his pocket and a handkerchief emerged.

"Use this to dry your face. It's always unsightly when girls cry. Almost ugly, really," he stated, the comment given in a tone that remained indifferent.

He then left, leaving Lavender in a state of slight shock as she couldn't believe he said something like that. Her expression then changed, and she was furious. How dare he say something so rude?


	2. 2 Arrogant

Blaise Zabini was arrogant. He thought he could take anything he wanted for as long as his interest held and then left as soon as his interest fled. This had been made clear to her later on when she confided in Pavarti when they were alone in their dorm room. Lavender decided to make it her mission to avoid him all together.

That proved difficult, considering they shared quite a few classes together. The next morning, Lavender woke up late and her roommates were already gone. She heard the bells chime, signaling her Potions class was starting.

After speeding through getting dressed and taking care of her personal hygiene, Lavender raced through the halls until she came to the classroom, trying to catch her breath. Was the Potions classroom always this far away from the common room? Once she entered, everyone's eyes moved to her, making her flinch. She avoided everyone's gaze as she walked passed Professor Slughorn, mumbling a quick apology on being late.

"Oh, it's fine, my dear! Mr. Zabini, would you please help Ms. Brown catch up on the lesson?" Slughorn asked.

"Of course, sir."

Much to Lavender's disdain, she had to go share a table with Blaise. To make it worse, they were the only two at that particular table.

"So can you follow the directions by yourself, or do I need to take it step-by-step so you can understand it? Well, Brown?" he asked, almost annoyed he had to do this.

"I can figure it out for myself," she snapped back at him quietly.

Her harsh tone startled a few students at the next table, causing them to look over there with bewilderment. Blaise only looked amused. In an attempt to possibly infuriate her, he took her textbook and opened it to the correct page and went on to explain it anyway. After he was done explaining, he looked at her, his dark eyes boring into hers.

"Looks like I have a new interest to amuse me," he said quietly so only she could hear.

She was screwed.


	3. 3 Demanding

It wasn't enough that Blaise Zabini was out to make her life a living hell now that she caught his interest, but when he demanded every moment outside of the classroom was to be spent with him, that was going too far. It had been three days after the day she was late to her potions class, and Lavender had been sitting alone in the library, working on an essay for Divination. However, she wouldn't be alone for long. A bag was set on the table and a body was soon seated next to her. She didn't want to look up, already having a sneaking suspicion as to who it was that sat down.

"I didn't realize you were this rude to people, Brown. Shouldn't you acknowledge those that wish to speak with you? After all, you're going to be spending some quality time with me after classes from now on."

She groaned and dropped her head onto the desk. It was who she had feared. Her gaze lifted until it met Blaise Zabini's face. As much as she would have liked to ignore the thought, she couldn't help but thinking he was actually quite attractive. She quickly pushed it away before looking down at her essay again.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm rather busy now. I have to finish this essay for tomorrow, and I don't have time to be tortured by the likes of you," she stated, keeping her tone even.

Her quill was plucked from her hand, making her jump. She turned to look at him and quickly froze up at the look he gave her, causing her to stay quiet.

"I wasn't asking for permission, Brown," he said slowly, his eyes smoldering with intensity.

He was given a glare and a mumbled reply of agreement. She wasn't given much choice in the matter if she wanted her quill back.

"Good. You will be forced to spend time with me between the time your last class ends and when dinner starts. And it starts right now."


	4. 4 Hurtful

Lavender learned quite a few qualities about Blaise that weren't all that bad. He was loyal to his friends, particularly Draco. She didn't know why the ferret-faced boy was so great, but it was whatever floats his boat. But along with the good qualities, she learned a few more bad ones. For instance, he said hurtful things without taking the other person's feelings into consideration.

"Just so you know, it's highly advised that you don't fall in love with me," he told her one day as they sat next to a tree by the Black Lake.

"And why is that?" she asked blandly while reading a book.

"You'll just get hurt. You're only an interest after all, just an object of amusement for me to have around until I get bored and leave. Before you, it was a Slytherin girl in her fifth year, and some time ago, my interest was in the Weasley girl. That one didn't last too long though. She just wasn't charming enough."

For some odd reason, his words stung at her deeply. Was it…pain? Jealousy? No, it couldn't be. There is no way she would ever have feelings for a man like him. After all, he was full of bad qualities and she didn't want to fall in love anyway.

It was quiet between them until he asked what she was reading.

"It's a book Professor Trelawney gave me on Divination," she answered, turning the page.

"Divination is rubbish, you know," he told her.

It was the wrong thing to say, because the next thing Blaise knew, she smacked his arm with bruising force before returning to reading.


	5. 5 Rich

"Here. Open it."

Lavender looked up from reading a letter her parents had sent her to find a small box in front of her. She gave Blaise a questioning look, but pushed it back toward him.

"I don't want it," she stated, looking back down at the letter.

He simply rolled his eyes and pulled the parchment away from her and set it down on the table before pushing the box in front of her hands.

"I said open it. It's not a request, Lavender," he told her.

He had taken to calling her by her first name, even though she was pretty sure he didn't realize that he had. With an aggravated sigh, Lavender picked up the box and opened it, gasping when she saw a thin silver chain with an "L" hanging from it. On the charm, small blue gems were set along the vertical line of the letter. It wasn't a simple necklace found at a typical store; it looked extremely expensive.

Again, there was another thing Lavender Brown hated about Blaise Zabini: he was rich. Not only that, but at times he seemed to subtly flaunt his wealth with his attire and such, and it annoyed Lavender, who came from a middle class family. It wasn't jealousy, but rather annoyance. If her parents did make more money, it didn't really matter to her or not. She loved when her parents sent her small gifts, but she preferred it when they sent her new quills or ink when she needed them or a simple bracelet when she told them how stressful her life was at that moment.

She quickly shut the case and pushed it back over to him, saying, "I don't want it."

This seemed to be an unsatisfactory answer to him, and she figured that by his expression.

"And why not?"

"I don't want a gift from someone who is only using me for amusement for a short amount of time," she replied, folding her parents' letter and tucking it into her bag.

The necklace was beautiful, and she felt butterflies in her stomach when she looked at it, but she wasn't going to delude herself and fall into his game. As she moved to get up, she was pushed back down gently into the chair. When did Blaise get around the table so quickly?

He picked up the box and opened it, pulling the necklace out. After unhooking the clasp, Blaise moved her hair out of the way and set it around her neck before he hooked it in place. Lavender simply sat there, then heard him shift and soon his lips were at her ear.

"Accept a gift with gratitude," he whispered.

Then he was gone. Lavender whirled around in her seat, but he was walking away from her. Stupid rich boys doing whatever they wanted…


	6. 6 Secretive

"I guess Draco Malfoy's been sneaking around the castle lately. I overheard McGonagall talking to a couple teachers about it. Do you know what he's doing?" Lavender asked, looking over at Blaise.

They were sitting on the bleachers at the Quidditch pitch, simply talking. It was easier for her to talk to him now, but there was still that list of things she hated about him. And currently she was about to add number six.

"Draco's business is his own," he answered, not looking up from his textbook.

She frowned, not liking his answer too much. Blaise always seemed to get very quiet when she brought up certain things, including about his family, friends, and the other things he did with Draco and his "friends." The secretiveness was beginning to unnerve her.

"And you're much too secretive," she pointed out, nudging him with her elbow. "Honestly, I don't see what the big deal would be if you just simply told me."

Blaise chuckled, the sound rich and slightly dark. It made the uneasiness Lavender was already feeling slightly worse.

"Just let it be. After all, you don't want me to lose interest in you, do you?"

And now the situation went back to reasons two and four as to why she hated him. As she went to say something else, a mouth was on hers, preventing her from speaking. However, just as quick as it started, it ended and left her slightly dazed. She looked at Blaise oddly, wondering why he would do such a thing. He didn't look at her, but could feel her staring. He simply shrugged.

"It was the only way I could get you to be quiet."

Though she refused to admit she enjoyed the kiss, which she did and quite enjoyed it, he was a man of too many secrets, and it irked her. Maybe someday she would figure out the puzzle that made up Blaise Zabini, but then again, he was an infuriating man and her list of things she hated about him was growing.


	7. 7 Perfect

"Why did you drag me up here? It's after dinner, so I get to have time for, you know, ME."

Lavender was kidnapped by Blaise as she was leaving the Great Hall, saying today he was keeping her longer than usual. She protested, but growled and followed along. Her interest was beginning to rise as they started up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

"Why are we going up here?" she asked him.

"You talk too much. Just wait and see," he responded, not looking back at her.

Once they emerged to the top, the sky was slowly filling with brilliant colors. Blaise took her over to the banister facing the sun. The view was truly breathtaking as the colors blended together into different hues and became more vibrant by the minute. The two were quiet, but she felt his hands on her shoulders. Soon the sun set, and the colors slowly faded away.

"Thank you for bringing me up here. It was stunning," she whispered.

He turned her around, sweeping her into his arms before kissing her. Her eyes widened slightly at the suddenness, but before she could respond, he pulled back slightly. He placed a kiss on her forehead before finally speaking.

"Lavender…," he started. "I don't know how or when it happened, but I can't get you out of my mind. Every moment I'm awake, I'm thinking of you, and whenever I sleep, my dreams are filled with what we could be. I want you to be mine, but only if you want it too. I know I'm infuriating, arrogant, and a complete git, but I mean everything I'm saying.

She didn't know how to respond at first. She didn't know how to respond to what he was saying because she had convinced herself he felt nothing toward her at all. Her lack of a response seemed to discourage him slightly, and he went to remove his arms from around her. Before he knew it, her arms were around his neck and she pulled him down into a kiss. He wasted no time in returning it.

"Blaise Zabini," she whispered when she pulled away. "I have a list of seven things I hate about you. However, the seventh is, by far, the most important."

He seemed slightly nervous about this, a trait very unlike him.

"The seventh trait is to me…you're perfect," she said finally.

Perhaps there was a list of seven things Lavender Brown hated about Blaise Zabini, but at the same time, she could never deny that her feelings for him could never be locked or hidden away. No one knows what the future holds, but in this one moment, everything was absolutely perfect.


End file.
